runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Uutisia
Edellisten vuosien uutisia * 2008 * 2007 Uutiset 2009 Tammikuu *2. tammikuuta **Kulissien takana - tammikuu **Kulissien takana - 2009 *6. tammikuuta **6.1.2009 In Pyre Need -tehtävä **Pelaaja ei enää voi hyökätä toisen pelaajan familiarin kimppuun single-way combat-alueella PvP-maailmassa. **Toinen maailma Stealing Creationille luodaan. **2008 christmas event poistetaan. *9. tammikuuta **Pelaajia muistutetaan vaihtamaan salasana, koska monet pelaajat käyttävät samoja muutamia todella tavallisia salasanoja. *13. tammikuuta **Logout-ajastimen aika muutetaan 90 sekuntista, 5 minuuttiin. **Muutamia sanoja poistetaan chat filteristä. **Pelaaja voi vaihtaa Varrock Teleportin paikan Grand Exchangen eteläpuolelle. **Dragon daggerit, ja myrkytetyt dragon daggerit, voi nyt muuttaa kolikoiksi CoinSharella. *16. tammikuuta **Armies of Gielinor, RuneScapeen perustuva peli julkaistaan FunOrbissa. *20. tammikuuta **Seer's Achievement Diary julkaistaan. **Crystal Bowien ja Crystal Shieldien High Level Alchemy-hintaa pienennetään. **Käyttämisajat Slayer ringistä, combat braceletista ja skills necklacesta poistetaan. *27. tammikuuta **Pelaaja voi muuttaa loitsujen järjestystä eri kategorioissa. **Nappula, joka näyttää pelaajalle, missä hän on kartalla, lisätään. **Uusi teleport lisätään ring of duellingiin - Fist of Guthix-minipeliin. **Pelaaja ei voi enää veistellä, eikä käyttää alchemy-loitsuja, jos on Great Orb Project-minipelissä. **Yhdysvaltojen palvelimiin lisätään osavaltioiden nimet. *30. tammikuuta **Maintenance viedään pois RuneScapen foorumeilta. Foorumit ovat offline tämän ajan. Helmikuu *2. helmikuuta **Jagex CEO, Geoff Iddison, menestyi Mark Gerhardin ansiosta. **Kulissien takana - helmikuu *5. helmikuuta: ‎Postbag from the Hedge helmikuulle julkaistaan. *9. helmikuuta: Uusi Jagexin CEO, Mod MMG, ilmoittaa RuneScapen uusia muutoksia, ja puhuu Tulevaisuuden RuneScape-päivityksestä.. *10. helmikuuta **Soul Wars, tiimipohjainen minipeli, julkaistaan. **Seer's Achievement Diaryn palkinnot muutetaan. Karamja Gloves 3, palkinto Karamja Achievement Diarysta, antaa nyt ilmaisen pääsyn Brimhavenin luolastoon. **Quick chat-systeemi muokataan, antaen pelaajille paremman pääsyn keskustella Pelaaja Moderaattorien kanssa. *16. helmikuuta **Mod MMG vastaa RuneScape-kysymyksiin, joita pelaajat ovat lähettäneet foorumeille. **Ensimmäinen erä kysymyksiä siirretään RuneScapen foorumeille. **Pienestä päivitysten viivästyksestä kerrotaan. *17. helmikuuta: Wilderness ja Real-World Trading-kysymyksiin vastaa Andrew Gower. *25. helmikuuta **Random eventit päivitetään. **Evil Treet, osa Distractions and Diversionsia, julkaistaan. **Ava's attractor ja Ava's accumulator ovat sallittuja Soul Warsissa, ja Soul Warsin avatarit päivitetään niin, että niille annetaan lisää voimaa. **Lokar Searunnerille, Captain Bentleylle ja Bill Teachille annetaan right-click ominaisuudet, jotta matkustaminen on nopeampaa. **Tehtävälistan tehtävät voi luokitella ja järjestää. **Hinnantarkistus (Price Check) tehdään helpommaksi uudella napilla. *27. helmikuuta: Bounty Hunter suljetaan väliaikaisesti muutamien ongelmien takia. Maaliskuu *3. maaliskuuta **Deposit-all ominaisuus esitellään, pelaajat voivat tallettaa kaikki tavarat pankkiin samanaikaisesti. **Items Kept on Death interface päivitetään, jossa näytetään pelaajan kantamien tavaroiden kokonaisarvo. **Tavaroiden arvo, jonka voi tiputtaa combatin aikana, vähennetään 1000 kultarahaan. **Bird's nestiin lisätään ääni, kun se tippuu puusta. *5. maaliskuuta **Evil Tree taustakuva julkaistaan. **RuneScape Q&A jatkuu Mod Markin, Paul Gowerin ja Mod Roderickin vastauksella. *12. maaliskuuta: The Chasm of Lights lisätään Tietämyksiin ja Historiaan (Lores and Histories). *17. maaliskuuta **The Chosen Commander julkaistaan. Se on 150. Jagexin julkaisema tehtävä. **Tienlöytäjä bug, missä pelaaja kävelee väärään suuntaan, korjataan. **Toinen server blackout vuonna 2009. *25. maaliskuuta **Ennen ostamista-ohje ominaisuus esitellään; joka aktivoituu aina, kun pelaaja ostaa jonkun tavaran. **Dragon platebodylle graafisia korjauksia. **Equipment Stats-ruutu Ranged-aseille muunnellaan, jotta pelaajilla on mahdollisuus nähdä "Jousivoima" (Ranged Strength) aseilla, kuten keihäät (javelin), nuolet (arrows) ja varsijousen nuolet (crossbow bolts). **Prayer-kuvaketta minikartalla korjataan; prayerit voi nyt aktivoida tai ottaa pois käytöstä klikkaamalla. **Culinaromancer's Chestissä ja gnome ruokakaupassa Grand Treessä, varastohinnat palautetaan niiden aiempaan asemaan, ja mahdollisuus myydä varasto takaisin poistetaan. *26. maaliskuuta: Ensimmäinen tulevaisuuden aihe Development Diary julkaistaan, jossa kerrotaan tulevasta dwarf-tehtävästä. *30. maaliskuuta: PayPal-tilaajat kokevat ongelmia laskutussysteemin kanssa. *31. maaliskuuta **Valittamisosio RuneScapen foorumeilla palaa. **Tekstiviestillä maksaminen on nyt mahdollista Australiassa. Huhtikuu *1. huhtikuuta **Maintenance viedään pois RuneScapen foorumeilta. Foorumit ovat offline tämän ajan. **Glorious Memories julkaistaan. **2009 Aprillipäivän event julkaistaan, poistettiin myöhemmin 8. huhtikuuta / viikon päästä. (Kaalit juoksivat ympäriinsä, kyky pitää kaalia kädessä, kyky ottaa kiinni, potkia ja näpäyttää kaaleja) *2. huhtikuuta **Dungeon Maps development diary julkaistaan. **RuneScape Duel Cards, korttipeli, julkaistaan. **Postbag from the Hedge 39 julkaistaan. *6. huhtikuuta: Windows client RuneScapelle julkaistaan. *8. huhtikuuta: 2009 Pääsiäistapahtuma, Splitting Heirs, julkaistaan. *9. huhtikuuta **Foorumit avataan korkeatasoisille F2p-pelaajille. **Toinen osa "uudesta dwarf tehtävästä" Development Diary julkaistaan. *17. huhtikuuta: Fairy Area Parannus development diary julkaistaan. *20. huhtikuuta: Maksu tekstiviestillä mahdollista nyt Kanadassa. *21. huhtikuuta **The Tale of the Muspah julkaistaan. **Aika, mikä kestää kun kerää siemeniä pensaista tai puista, nopeutetaan. **Self-injury -tavarat eivät voi enää tappaa pelaajaa. *23. huhtikuuta: Juoksuenergia development diary julkaistaan. *28. huhtikuuta **Muutamia uusia hiustyylejä julkaistaan. **Summoning familiarien ajastimen voi ladata 100& corresponding pouchin avulla. **Raja lemmikkien omistamiselle tuplaantuu. **Summoning pouchien ja Summoning scrollien vaihtaminen Bogrogin kanssa on nyt paljon yksinkertaisempaa. **Tehtävälista tarjoaa nyt linkin QuestHelp-sivulle. **Laakson liljat ja Afro-peruukit julkaistaan. *30. huhtikuuta: Kolmas osa "uudesta dwarf tehtävästä" Development Diary julkaistaan. Toukokuu *6. toukokuuta: Bounty Hunter Wildernessin ainoa PvP julkaistaan. *7. toukokuuta: Tools for Games development diary julkaistaan. *11. toukokuuta **Offence Appeal-systeemi on väliaikaisesti poissa käytöstä. **Offence Appeal-systeemi päivitetään. *14. toukokuuta: Fairy Area Parannus development diary julkaistaan. *15. toukokuuta: Limited edition zipped hupparit, jotka perustuvat The Chosen Commanderiin julkaistaan Jagexin kaupassa. *19. toukokuuta: Missing My Mummy julkaistaan. *21. toukokuuta **Toinen osa juoksuenergia development diarysta julkaistaan. **Name a Pub Pollin tulokset kerrotaan. *27. toukokuuta: Luolastojen kartta ja spam filter **Luolastojen kartat julkaistaan. **Vähemmän tärkeät viestit chat interfacessa voi nyt suodattaa Spam filterillä. **Graafisia parannuksia tehdään haltijoihin, elämäpistemittariin, hitsplatseihin, minimap lippuun, ja world globe ikoniin minikartan alla. **Kaikki P2p-materiaali (kuten oikaisut) poistetaan F2p-maailmoista. *28. toukokuuta **Postbag from the Hedge 40 julkaistaan. **Neljäs osa "uudesta dwarf tehtävästä" Development Diary julkaistaan. *29. toukokuuta: Jagex Clan Cup 2009 tulokset kerrotaan. Kesäkuu *1. kesäkuuta: Tekstiviestillä maksaminen on nyt mahdollista Virossa ja Liettuassa. *2. kesäkuuta: The Hunt for Red Raktuber-tehtävä julkaistaan. *9. kesäkuuta: Juoksuenergian päivitys **Lepäämisominaisuudessa ilmenee virhe päivityksen seurauksena. **World 64 kaatuu päivityksen seurauksena. *10. kesäkuuta: Lepäämisominaisuuden virhe korjataan. *11. kesäkuuta: Päivitys makro-ohjelmien tunnistamiseen. *12. kesäkuuta: Friends List ei toimi joillain käyttäjillä. *14. kesäkuuta: Kolmas server blackout vuonna 2009. *16. kesäkuuta **Muutamia muutoksia PvP- ja Bounty-maailmoihin sekä hautakiviin. **Abyssal whipin erikoishyökkäys ottaa nyt 25% vastustajan juoksuenergiasta 10%:in sijaan. **Kaikki Euroopan serverit eivät olleet väliaikaisesti käytettävissä laitteiden virheen takia. Tämä korjattiin samana päivänä. *18. kesäkuuta: Jäsenkortit saatavilla 7-Eleven-kaupoista. *22. kesäkuuta: Laajennetut agility kentät **Kaikki Gielinorin agility-kentät laajennetaan. **Oikean näppäimen nopea aloittaminen Balthazar Beauregardin Big Top Bonanza sirkuksessa esitellään. Heinäkuu *2. heinäkuuta: Wallie-kortit mahdollisiksi Ruotsin pelaajille. *3. heinäkuuta: The third part of the Fairy Area Improvement developers' blog is released. *8. heinäkuuta: Mobilising Armies julkaistaan uuden teleportin kanssa, jolla voi teleportata sinne. World 63, 122, 125, 126, 127, 128, 139, 140, 145, 146, 150, 162 ja 163 kaatuvat. *14. heinäkuuta: Nettisivujen ylläpito *15. heinäkuuta **Faruq's Tools for Games **PvP-maailman uudistukset **Loruja ja Historiaa: Mobilising Armies *16. heinäkuuta: Bounty maailmat (+ 1 tavara) *21. heinäkuuta: The Curse of Arrav-tehtävä *24. heinäkuuta: Uusi kieli: Brasilia * Animation Pack 1 * 28.7.2009 Poison Arrow Pub ja Aquanite *Uutiset 5.8.2009 Postilaukku, Galleria ja taustakuvia *Uutiset 30.7.2009 RuneScape Q&A *Uutiset 10.8.2009 Fur 'n' Seek *Uutiset 6.8.2009 RuneScape Q&A - Mark Gerhard Luokka:Uutiset Luokka:Päivät RuneScapessa